Nibbunoichi: I Hope You Dance
by freeze1
Summary: A song fic where Ranma and co. is a band. Akane is making her debut, with a song just for Ranma. The song is by Lee Ann Wolmack. [RanmaAkane]


Untitled Akane Tendo stood on the stage, the lights not yet on. She could feel the presence of Ryoga back on her left side, a little behind her. It seemed as if his aura was glowing with rage, but that was something Akane didn't want to focus on. She heard Mousse shift a little on her right, and she mentally thanked him for his support. 

It wasn't as if this was going to be easy. Akane looked down at her outfit, wondering whether she had picked the right thing. It was simple…but that was the way she wanted it. Simple. She was wearing a light blue tank top, just a regular shirt. Her skirt came up halfway above her knees, the soft pink matching her shirt. Simple was the way she wanted it. It would all be fine. 

Then why was this such a problem for her? That was her only question. She turned to face the back of the room, trying to catch a glimpse of the faces behind her. But she could barely make out the outlines of her two friends. She heard the roar of the crowd die down as the lights flickered up on stage. 

Ryoga held his guitar firmly and started to play. His face was looking out at the crowd, not at her. Not that he was supposed to, but it seemed as though he was avoiding her for some reason. She sighed as the interlude continued. 

Mousse was on her other side, looking at the audience too. But though he was looking outwards, Akane could tell that he was looking at her too, and that smile was meant to cheer her on. 

She listened as Kuno clashed out the final piece on the drums. She couldn't even see his face, as he was all the way in back. But she could see the big video screen behind him. *Can I do this?* She asked herself. But then, it was too late. 

She spun around, grabbing the michrophone infront of her. 

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder You get your fill to eat But always keep that hunger May you never take one single breath for granted God forbid love ever leave you empty handed_

She felt herself come more accostomed to the song as she sung it, looking out to no one in particular in the audience. She could do this, she told herself. 

_I hope you still feel small When you stand by the ocean Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens Promise me you'll give fate a fighting chance_

She heard the awe of the crowd as she heard the video flicker on. She knew what would be coming next. Without thinking about it she plunged into the chorus. 

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance I hope you dance I hope you dance 

Akane burst out of the curtains, happy to be there finally. Her dress, pink like a rose flowed out around her as she walked down the long isle. She laughed as she was her friends, finally. She saw Ukyou on the other side of the room, Mousse handing a flower to Shampoo again, this time her not resisting it. Akane smiled, bringing in the happiness of the whole room. She was home. 

Akane stood there, singing fully into the mike, not worrying about the video. *Enjoy it*, she told herself. *That was one of the happiest days of your life. Now sing it out* 

_Never settle for the path of least resistance Living might mean taking chances But they're worth taking Lovin' might be a mistake But it's worth making Don't let some hell bent heart Leave you bitter When you come close to selling out Reconsider Give the heavens above More than just a passing glance_

Ranma stood there with Ryoga and Hiroshi, laughing along with the rest of them. Something…something still wasn't right though. The laugh wasn't for the fun of it…it was just…well…fake. There was something missing. 

Suddenly he saw her, her eyes sparkling as she walked out of the curtain. Akane Tendo. Her dress flowed around her like he had never seen before. And he hadn't seen her for 2 whole years. And that was a forever to him. Ryoga and Hiroshi had caught up in conversation again, and Ranma was happy, he wouldn't have to talk to them anymore. He just stood there, staring at her as she rushed up to Kasumi, throwing her arms around her sisters shoulders. 

Akane stood there, knowing what would come next on the video. Trying to savor the moment as she felt the chorus coming up. She heard Ryoga and Mousse speeding up their gutairs for the chorus, and getting ready to sing. *Sing it out, girl* she told herself. *Sing it out* 

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance I hope you dance (Time is a wheel in constant motion always) I hope you dance (Rolling us along) *Ryoga and Mousse are doing everything in the ()*_

Ranma. She spotted him on the other side of the room, staring straight at her. Without thinking twice she cried out happily and raced towards him. She cried out happily, finally seeing him again. For the first time in two whole years. He seemed to be quite surprised, but opened his arms. Waiting… 

Akane heard Mousse and Ryoga singing out loudly. Ryoga's voice seemed to scratch a little, but otherwise they were singing strongly. The video… 

_I hope you dance (Tell me who) I hope you dance (Wants to look back on their years and wonder) (Where those years have gone) _

Akane threw her arms around Ranma's neck. She felt him lift her off of her feet, twirling her up around in the air. Her giggles ran out through the room as he hugged her, and she hugged him. His black hair was meshed around in his red long sleeved shirt, with those black pants. His only dress pants, she remembered. 

She felt the stares of her friends, some happy, some sad. She could hear the cries of her father and Mr. Saotome from across the room, but it didn't matter. 

What mattered was making this moment last forever. 

And it would. She had promised herself that it would last. And it did. This song…it would last forever. That moment. Forever. 

_I hope you still feel small When you stand by the ocean Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance _

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance Dance I hope you dance I hope you dance (Time is a wheel in constant motion always) I hope you dance (Rolling us along) I hope you dance (Tell me who) (Wants to look back on their years and wonder) I hope you dance (Where those years have gone) 

Dance. Everyone was, absolutely everyone. No one except their fathers was left alone. Ranma slowly looked at her, and she smiled back. He wrapped his arms around her, her around him as they twirrled onto the dance floor. 

Heaven. It felt like heaven as she twirled, feeling herself really sparkling up into the room. There was nothing that could stop her, she knew, as she twirrled. All thoughts out of her mind. 

Occasionally, Ranma would pick her up off her feet, twirling her up into the air. Dance. If dancing is happiness, I'll be dancing a lot more. 

(Tell me who) I hope you dance (Wants to look back on their years and wonder) (Where those years have gone) 

Akane punched her hand up into the air as Ryoga and Mousse finished the music. The crowd screamed, and the standing ovation seemed to fill up the room before it had started. 

"NIBBUNOICHI!!!" Akane screamed, getting out the band name, too happy that her song was a hit to think twice. Her eyes focused up onto a little box up in the corner, the box where she could see four faces pushed up against her window. Her friends. Ranma. He was smiling at her, clapping his head off. She smiled back, and that smile filled up the whole world. 

Ranma Saotome, I hope you dance. 

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089 yviR='us';yfiEA(0); geovisit();


End file.
